To Kill a Mockingbird
by MakubeDaKiddX
Summary: One-shot. Hibari/Adelheid.


**Author Notes:/Disclaimer:** I am shock and most confuse. Ever since chapter 283 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! came out a few weeks ago, there's been a whole lot of talk about Suzuki Adelhied and her confrontation with Hibari Kyoya, and how she suits Hibari in many ways. But there are no fanfics about these 2 yet, till now. During the fight in chapter 285, with quotes from the chapter as well.

**I do not own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!If I did I wouldn't be on this site…that much.

"The Liquidation Committee, huh?"

Hibari Kyoya the president of the discipline committee and the most fear student of Namori middle school standing on the rooftop glaring down on this delinquent transfer student.

"What kind of name is that?" He asked to the transfer student who was also glaring at him back.

"It doesn't matter what kind committee name it is, I want you to disband your little play group, so the Liquidation can take over Namimori middle school." Adelhied said with a straight face.

"I see." And with that Hibari took his tonfas which was very famous for towards his next death victim. "I'm been urging for bite lately" He smirked at her.

"So your finally ready to fight?" asked Adelhied?

"Of course, your actions are intolerable. So let's end it." And with that Suzuki Adelhied was already charging at the Vongola's strongest guardian holding a pair metal fans each in her hand "Be purified." As Adelhied attack swiftly at Hibari.

"Wow." As Hibari dodge her first attack . "Is that it?" He asked.

"Che!" She started swinging more at Hibari as he was using his own weapon to block each and attack she swings at him.

"I give you this." Hibari said as he blocking her attacks with his. "For a women your almost as good as –"

But before he could finish, Adelhied had got into a hand stand position and kick Hibari from this chin thinking that would shut him up. Or she thought until.

**SMACK**

The sound of Hibari smacking down his tonfas at Adelhied's legs, as she was push forward bending down staring down at the Cloud Guardian.

"You hit me? And I'm bleeding?" Adelhied has never been hit in her life and never bled, unless you count when she left out her mother's womb, but that doesn't matter. No man or any person would ever touch her in a way at all. But she'll be lying if she said she didn't like the feeling…of a challenge. Then all of the sudden flames were flowing out of Adelhied's fans.

Hibari was staring intensely at her. "Flames?" Hibari question himself.

"So you've finally getting serious?" Adelhied asked she licked the blood from her lips. "Don't belittle me worm, or be purified respectfully."

Hibari was just staring at her right after she wipe the blood with tongue, he wasn't even paying attention to anything she had to say.

"Yeah. I'll bite you to **_death._**" He recoiled.

Hibari charged at Adelhied as she did the same both want to bite or purified the other to show who is truly the dominance president of their committee, but basically whose the top dog really is. Both of their minds concentrating on each other, as they swing their weapons for as their final -

**WHACK**

"_The Hell?"_

"_What the-?"_

"_Why me?"_

Both Hibari and Adelhied thought, as they see a brown hair boy in-between their weapons of discipline leaders squished to the ground rubbing his cheeks.

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada?" _Thought Hibari. "

"What are you doing….you? Asked the Cloud guardian to the so small insect.

"_This…trash?" _Thought Adelhied. "Why aren't you dead!" Gritted the tall girl from Shimon.

"Eek!" Cried the Vongola's boss, as he whined to the infant, who was wearing some kind of Tarzan outfit.

"You're are the boss Tsuna. It's your stop job as boss to stop meaningless fights. Especially since they're our guest."

"Guest? Che." Gritted Hibari.

Hibari didn't care what was going on, all he wanted to do is bite this female to death for being so bold towards him. All this business with the baby and the delinquent Tsunayoshi and all this mafia business was annoying him, and had nothing to do with his fight. So he turned to his female opponent and raise his tonfas towards her.

"Hibari-san?" Asked a confuse Tsuna.

"I have no interest in this mafia games." Kyoya said.

"All I want is to bite you, Adelhied Suzuki, **to death."**

"As I to you." Replied the Shimon female student as she looks towards Hibari face. "Hibari Kyoya of the discipline committee. I'll be waiting for resignation in the morning. In **my **newoffice." She smiled.

"She…smiled? Asked Kouyou the large man in shock.

"She…did…she actually smiled? Has the world been frozen by hell?" Shouted the green hair boxer Aoba Koyo.

"…." Emma was totally speechless.

Hibari just turned his back on them and smirked once again. "Hmph." Was all Hibari said as he was about to leave the premises until…

"Yes…I think I understand…most definitely." Said the guardian of the sun Ryohei, as he looked between Hibari and Suzuki.

"What are you talking about now lawn head?" Said the guardian of the storm Gokudera.

"Are you blind octopus?" Shouted Ryohei towards Gokudera. "Of course you are! You wouldn't understand, you're just a child!"

"What!" Gokudera trying to start a fight with Ryohei ,but Tsuna and Yamato was holding him back. "What are you talking about you damn lawn head?" Gokudera retorted.

"Hibari…" He whispered. "Hibari is…truly a man to the EXTREME to ask that tall girl from Shimon out so bluntly! Oh how they grow! Shouted Ryohei as he started to cry manly tears of joy.

"What!" Screamed Tsuna and Gokudera in disbelief.

"Woo!" Said Yamato the rain guardian. "I didn't know you had it in you, Hibari!" As he laughs in joy.

"_Tch?" _Hibari stopped and both Adelhied and himself gave a death glare towards Ryohei.

"Eek! "Hibari-san and Adelhied-san as a couple?" Cried Tsuna as he imagine himself getting bit twice as hard.

"Aw man! This guy is truly strong to ask Suzuki Adelhied, the sexy beast from our school Shimon out on a date, just like that!" Aoba cried. "Hell has frozen!" He repeated once again.

"Che." They all looked at Hibari for making that noise as they saw him walking towards the door. "Like she can handle me."

"I can handle any man" Adelhied retaliated, as she watches Hibari.

"We'll see." He said as he open the door down the stairway.

"And now they're flirting!" Ryohei and Aoba shout out loud together.

"Oh, one more thing…" Hibari turned around towards the boxers lovers.

**WHACK **

**SMACK**

"Gah!" Were the only words that came out of Ryohei and Aoba as they were both knock out cold from the from being bitten to death, by the cloud guardian.

"Please restrain from bring pets to school, Adelhied Suzuki." Referring to Aoba .

"Duly noted." Replied Adelhied.

**END**

**Author notes: **Aw, I'm not the 1st one to write this pairing…oh well second in good as well. I hope you enjoy it. Yeah I know, a lot of grammars in there. I should get a beta-reader. And thank you all who enjoyed this story! Let this pairing be stay alive!


End file.
